The Vansihed Family Member
by troubleholly4ever
Summary: Before the book seer and the sword! During to invasion of King Kareed.


The Vanished Family member

"Ow!' Landen yelled, as the mud engulfed his body. His new wool scarf, and cloak where covered in dirt, and mud.

"Ha, ha." A young girl, about Landens age, teased pointing at Landen and laughing.

Landen stood, glaring. "It's not nice to push. I am telling dad!"

"Okay, run and cry to daddy, baby!" The girl replied laughing, almost in tears. Landen cringed, running up toward the palace, mud splattering everywhere. He didn't notice the gate was closed and sprung right into it, snow plopping on his head.

"Aaaahh, cold, cold!" The girl behind Landen was rolling in the mud (literally), cracking up. "Not funny! He yelped, flinging the gate open, and running into the palace.

"Dad, dad!" Landen cried, flying around the palace, covering the freshly cleaned home in mud, and snow.

"Wha-oh my, what happened to you?" King Veldon asked, looking oddly at his teenage son.

"Lennetta pushed me, then I ran into the gate, and now I am covered in mud." Landen whined,

"Where is Lennetta?"

"I do not know, last it saw her she was rolling in the mud laughing at me."

"Well, I will talk to her, go clean yourself up." Veldon said slipping past his mud son, and out the door. Landen twitched a few times, and ran to go clean up.

Lennetta stood, covered in mud. "Oops, ewwww. I did not know there was mud their." Lennetta said looking disgusted. "Whatever, I at least got to see my _older_ brother in mud."

"There you are," Lennetta spun around, there was her father looking angry.

"Hi, dad." Lennetta replied smiling weakly.

"Why did you push your brother?"

"Wel-"

"Look you know your brother can't handle mud and dirt, so don't be mean."

"I know." Lennetta said.

"Okay, no more annoying Landen."

"Okay dad." Lennetta said turning toward the palace to go clean up.

2 days later

The snow gently fell on the roofs of Bellandra. Townspeople got ready for the royal birthday ball for the king. The early December sun set, casting a reflection on the Bellandran Sea.

Back at the palace the royal family got dressed in their nicest clothes.

"Oh wow, you look beautiful." Penelope said embracing her best friend.

"Thank you so do you." Lennetta said returning the hug.

"Where's Landen?"

"I don't know, probably still getting ready."

"I am right here, thank you." Lennetta spun; there stood Landen tall and proud.

"Oh sorry." Lennetta replied.

"It's okay."

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I have been thinking about mother all day. I remember when we used to celebrate fathers birthday together."

"Yeah, I remember. You used to go crying to her all the time, you where such a baby, and still are."

"Yeah, thanks." Landen replied turning away, tears filling up his eyes.

"I am sorry. I am your sister I have to bulk you up some how right?" Lennetta said, smiling sincerely.

"Yeah, you have room to talk. You are the strongest person I have ever met, let alone be related to you."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are, you have never cried about mom in your life."

"Well yeah, but you are the best bowmen I have met."

"Whatever, let's go, come on pen." Penelope followed, confused about the recent conversation.

The ballroom was brightly decorated with candles and lanterns. Lively music played, and people danced around.

"There you two are," The twins spun around; there stood their father brightly dressed. "Follow me you two, sorry Pen royal business."

"That's okay." Pen said stepping into the ballroom.

"Where are we going?" Lena asked.

"Just follow me." Veldon replied, leading his children through a hallway, and up dimly lit stairs.

"Oh no! Please no!" Landen said eyes growing wide. "I am not walking down that Royal Staircase, just to trip and fall again!" Landen flinched remembering the last time he fell down that thing when he was nine.

"It will be the day you won't fall." Veldon said comforting his son.

"That would be funny." Lenetta teased, Landen glared.

"Lena, you first, then Landen, then me. Ok?" Veldon asked, glaring back at is daughter.

"Ok." The twins said at the same time.

Lenetta stepped through the door, and rein of cheers came from the crowd for their princess. She stepped the first step, second, third…

"Ahhh!" Lenetta fell, and tripped down the stairs. Landen was on the top of the platform laughing out loud!

"Oh no!" Landen said losing his balance and fell of the platform.

"Ha ha." Lena said glaring at her brother.

"Not funny!" Landen said, making sure to not make eye contact with the crowd.

"Well don't laugh at me then!" Lena said as Veldon came running down the stairs.

"Are you two ok?" Veldon asked looking worried.

"Yes." Lena replied.

"No, I think…my wrist." Landen winced, on the verge of sobbing.

"Oh my," Veldon said gently picking up the limp wrist.

"Ow! Ow!"

"Shhh." Veldon comforted. The crowd just watched lead the prince out the door to the infirmary.

"Hi." Lenetta said, smiling weakly and sprinting out the door, leaving the people to walk them selves out. Pen, ran out the door following Lena.

3 weeks later

Landen walked along the snow covered beach, wrist wrapped up in a bandage (apparently it was broken). His green cloak wrapped around his, keeping him warm.

The past three weeks had been horrible! The day after the ball Landen got sick and had only gotten better 2 days ago. The day before yesterday, his last grandmother died (Veldons mother). He had just gotten back from the funeral and needed sometime to think alone.

"Hey." Landen turned, and smiled for the first time in weeks. His best friend Persephenie stood there smiling.

"Hi." Landen replied.

"How was the funeral?"

"Bad."

"Oh, I am sorry, how your wrist then?"

"Okay." Landen said hugging her.

"I missed buddy."

"Missed you too."

"How is your sister doing?"

"Please don't mention her." Landen growled, turning away.

Pie (Persephenie) gently grabbed his chin, turning his face towards hers. "I am sorry."

"Its okay." Landen said grabbing her hands and pulling her close.

"What." Pie asked, smiling curiously.

"Nothing much." Landen replied kissing her, she melted into making it last. They spread apart smiling.

"Wow." Pie said awestruck.

"Ya." Landen gasped. "I think we will be together forever."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Landen smiled. "I got to go, see you."

"Landen, wait!"

"Yes."

"I…I love you."

"I love you too." Landen smiled running off.

3 months later

The fresh April sun blazed down on Bellandra as people talked, and traded. Landen's life had been going great! He and Pie had been madly in love, and his sister had a boyfriend, making her pay no attention to him what so ever.

Landen and Pie, sat on the people filled beach, eavesdropping on Lena and her boyfriend, Jammeson.

"Pie!" Landen and Pie turned, and saw her mother.

"Yes, mama?" Pie yelled back.

"Come help your sister with your chores, and make supper ok?"

"Oh, ok. I got to go!" Pie said, kissing Landen, and skipping off.

Same day 6:12 am

The royal family sat around the table eating a various assortment of food. The door then flew open, and an out of breath messenger came flying in. He whispered something into the king's ear, and Veldon stood looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked.

"Umm, nothing, well…go downstairs, and come up until it tell you too, ok?" Veldon said, tears burning his eyes.

"

Why, what's going on!?" Landen asked, swallowing.

"Nothing! Well… just go!"

"But…ok." Landen said taking Lena's hand, leading her downstairs.

The basement was dark, no light, just dust. The silence was unbearable, and Landen and Lena sat there waiting for something anything.

"I don't know what's going on, but I am going to go and find out, you stay here until I come for you ok?" Landen mumbled, breathing hard.

"But father sa—"

"I don't care what father said, I am seeing what's going on." Landen said, tears running down his face.

"Landen, this is bravest thing I have ever seen you do. And what ever happens I love you, and you are just as strong as anybody, so don't listen; you can do anything anybody else can do. Don't lose sight of yourself ok?" Lena cried, and just for a second she looked like their mother, strong, and beautiful.

"I won't I promise." Landen gasped, hugging his sister, as tears ran down both of their cheeks onto each others shoulders.

Landen ran upstairs, and his eyes grew in terror. Out side an army of about 100 men, neared on the town. The sky looked blood red, and deathly. Their weapons gleamed deathly in their hands. _Were dead! We cant fight, none of can! _Landen thought searching for his father.

Outside, people tried fending off the army with sticks and rocks. Every person tried to fight even though they didn't know how to. People got stuck down every minute fighting for their beloved Bellandra, no one wanted to loose it.

Landen found Veldon searching through papers, and scrolls.

"What's going on father?" Landen mumbled.

"I thought I told you to stay downstairs!" Veldon said not looking up from his papers.

"What are you doing, how can you ignore, all of you people dieing outside? They need a leader."

"I am… I am…scared." Veldon said looking up at his son.

"And you think I am not?"

"Landen…I don't know how to defend this county, but if that king dares touching you, I will fight for everything." Veldon said, embracing his son.

"Father, I love you, don't leave me, like mother. Please don't leave me." Landen cried into his fathers shoulder.

"I love you too. I wont leave you, I promise." Veldon whispered. Silence filled the room, as father and son, embraced, crying.

Then suddenly banging filled the room, as the army reached the palace, looking for a take over. Veldon pointed to a corner, and Landen ran and hide, just as the door flew open, and a tall red haired man, covered in blood and sweat, entered, face twisted in anger. Veldon took a deep breath, and stood his ground, saying nothing.

"Pleasant day, is it not?" The tall man asked.

"No." Veldon replied flatly.

"Oh, by the way, I am Kareed king of Archled, but it doesn't matter anyway because you will be dead in the next 5 minutes."

"Who said I was to die?"

"You did, but not choosing to fight." Kareed glared. Landen just stared in silence; in the corner of his eye he saw his bow. _Should I pick it up and help? No. I would die, and so would father and Lena._ Landen thought sitting in silence not willing to move, and help.

"You fault." Kareed said, looking into Veldon's eyes, and then stabbing him through the heart. Veldon fell, dead to the ground. He didn't flinch, not one move, standing up for Bellandra.

"NO!" Landen screamed, and ran over to his dead father not caring if anyone saw him. Tears flooded onto the dead king, as his son sobbed in pain. Kareed just smiled, and evil smile at that.

"We have conquered Bellandra! Vesputo, get this boy up, find out who he is, and take him for my daughter."

"Yes sir." The king's commander, Vesputo, replied. He picked up Landen and stared at the crying boy, who didn't seem to notice anyone else was there.

"Boy?" Vesputo asked shaking the shivering boy. Landen silenced, and the crying stopped. "Who are you?"

"La…Landen…Prince…Prince…of…Bellandra." Landen gasped, the tears starting again.

"Oh, My king?" Vesputo said, tying up Landen.

"Lets go, gather the men, we leave in 15 minutes, oh and make sure the boy walks behind a horse." Kareed said, stepping over Veldon and out the door, Vesputo following, dragging Landen behind.

Once outside the moon shone, under red clouds. Dead bodies and puddles of blood covered the earth. The sounds of screaming echoed through out the land. Landen got pulled and tied to a horse, Vesputo's horse.

_Why? Why does this have to happen? My almost perfect life ruined again! My mother dead, and now my father, and what came of my sister? And Persephenie what came of my love? From now on I will be a slave to a spoiled little princess, and be known as the defeated prince of the defeated land of Bellandra. Why? Why?_

"Why!" Landen yelled, not caring if everyone looked at him. He was in pain and needed to show it! They slowly rode away from the palace, maybe never to return to his home again.

11 years later

Landen sat alone on the same beach that he last saw covered in blood. Landen, his band, and Torina had just arrived in Bellandra that morning. Thoughts swept across his mind like the dead ocean. Last time he sat here he was with his first lover. He breathed deeply not wanting to cry.

"Its okay if you cry. I know it must be hard, coming back." He knew that voice and smiled, and patted beside him. Torina, his soon to be wife, sat next to him, face blank.

"I know, but I seem to be out of tears, considering how much I have used over the past 11 years." Landen said, looking at Torina.

"Landen, I know you miss them, like I miss my father, but you have so many people here to comfort you, and make sure you stand tall, and not fall. Like me. Landen I love you, and I am not going to let anything happen that could be you so much sadness again." Torina said, smiling looking deeply into his ice-fire eyes.

"I know, and I love you too." Landen said taking her head in his hands and kissing her passionately. His love for Persephenie wasn't nearly as strong as a love that he shared with Torina. He loved her and never wanted to let go of her.

They separated and sat in silence, thoughts flooding each of their minds. The sun dipped under the horizon, and darkness covered Bellandra. They walked back to the palace in silence, holding each other up. And the night went on, no one talked, no one laughed, only silence, as the defeated country of Bellandra got its king back, and was no longer defeated.


End file.
